


Confession rehearsal

by Magic_Writer



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mirror confession, Pregnate reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Writer/pseuds/Magic_Writer
Summary: How could you tell the love of your life you were pregnate? By mistake of course!





	Confession rehearsal

Mukuro knew something was up when you started avoiding him, you wouldn’t meet his eye anymore and practically fled from the room when he entered. At first he thought it was him that did something wrong but after hearing you throw up he figured you where sick and didn’t want him to worry about you, silly women. 

Dry heaving into the porcelain throne was not something you wanted to do every moring, doing it alone was even worse wishing that you had the courage to tell Mukuro that you were pregnate was something you desperately wanted.  Never once had the discussion of kids came up between the two of you and it terrified you to think of him leaving. Whiping your mouth with the cloth near the sink You slowly got up wobbling a little, your knees felt weak and your legs felt like jelly. Washing your hands and rinsing out your mouth with mint mouthwash you tried your best to get rid of the fact that you had thrown up, it’s better that they think I’m sick I can play that off for a few more day, with that final thought you exited the bathroom. 

Mukuro was really starting to get worried, did you hate him now? You were flinching from him now and that didnt sit well with him. At all. He would find you want force you to tell him what was wrong, he was not going to lose you. 

“Mukuro…. I’m pregnate!” confessing to the mirror was perfect practice, now if only you could confess to the man. You could almost hear is unique laugh….. And that was not in your head. Looking at the corner of the mirror there leaning against the door was Mukuro. Oh shit. 

“Kufufu…. You shouldn’t have kept me waiting, I thought something was actually wrong” his face was passive his posture more relaxed now, stalking over to you he wraped you in a hug and turned you both back towards the mirror. Mukuro had both of his hand resting on your still flat stomach his chin was propped up by your shoulder. Stroking your stomach Mukuro whispered his hopes to you, wanting the child to look like their Mama but have his abilities. 

Turns out Mukuro was ok with you being pregnate. More then ok really, the nursery had been decatated within a week and Mukuro had brought Chrome over to introduce you again calling her ‘Aunt Chrome’. He was loving this, and when your belly finally got bigger it was a habit to stroke it and tell the little one how loved they were. 

Mukuro was going to make a wonderful father, you couldn’t believe you were so scared to tell him before. Silly women indeed.


End file.
